


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/F, bartender kyulkyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: The pretty lady behind the bar was shining a glass. Eunwoo found it fascinating for some reason.





	The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> for attempted assault and abduction.  
> there is no drugging in this and everyone ends up safe.

Eunwoo stared at the bottle in her hand and tried to read it again, for the third time in the past 5 minutes. A part of her knew that she was too drunk to comprehend the words she was reading, but the other part of her still wanted to try and was too stubborn to quit. Maybe she wanted to prove something to herself? To show herself that she was useful and smart? She really had no idea.

She brought the bottle to her lips again and took a couple more long gulps before she set it back down on the table rather loudly. She grimaced at the taste. It was fucking disgusting, but she would take anything to forget about her current situation. She felt a bit nauseous and had a feeling that she was going to get sick before the night was over, or when she woke up the next morning. All of the above was plausible. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed. She had no idea how she was supposed to get home. She didn’t think that far ahead.

The pretty lady behind the bar was shining a glass. Eunwoo found it fascinating for some reason. There weren’t very many people at the bar since it was the middle of the week, so the bartender looked rather bored. Eunwoo watched her work for a little while, nursing her drink as she did so. Eventually, the bartender noticed and smiled at her. Eunwoo widened her eyes and smiled back shyly before averting her gaze completely.

She stared at her bottle and squinted at the words again. Maybe if she did that for long enough, the bartender would forget that she was staring at her, right? Wrong.

After like, 2 minutes, the pretty lady (who had been watching Eunwoo too) walked up to her. “Are you doing okay?”

Eunwoo startled slightly. She moved her gaze from the bottle to her. “Yeah. I’m Eunwoo,” she paused, furrowing her brows. “Wait, you didn’t ask for my name. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I was planning to ask you anyway,” she smiled. “I’m Kyulkyung.”

“You’re really pretty, Kyulkyung,” Eunwoo said with a smile. “I’m sorry. I was staring.”

“That’s okay,” she said simply, smiling back. “You’re really pretty too. I don’t know a single person that can pull off a hair color like yours.”

Eunwoo looked down at her hair, which she had dyed bright pink last week, and twirled a strand of it in her free hand. “Do you really think so?”

“I do,” she said. “I tried dying my hair pink a couple of years back. You look better than I did.”

“I’m sure you looked super good,” Eunwoo cooed and Kyulkyung scoffed, laughing lightly.

The two of them fell silent as someone sat down next to Eunwoo. It was some random man that neither of them seemed to know. Literally, every other seat at the bar was empty, but he sat down next to her for some reason. Eunwoo brought her bottle to her lips again, feeling a little uncomfortable.

The silence was incredibly awkward. He didn’t order anything even after Kyulkyung asked him when he first sat down. Eunwoo ended up finishing her drink because she kept sipping it as an attempt to make the situation feel less awkward.

The man only spoke up after he noticed that Eunwoo had finished her drink. “She’ll get another bottle of the same thing. On me.”

Eunwoo stared at him in bewilderment and dismay. “I’ll what?”

“I’m buying you a drink,” he said.

“I don’t want another drink,” Eunwoo said sternly, her grip on her empty bottle tightening.

The man reached across the table and put his hand over Eunwoo’s, whose knuckles were white from squeezing her bottle. “Hey, why are you squeezing that so hard? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Eunwoo ripped her hand away from the bottle and from his hand, feeling just a _little_ invaded.  She had no idea who this man was. “Don’t touch me.” She looked to Kyulkyung, her newfound friend, with a desperate gaze.

Kyulkyung’s eyebrows were furrowed and she tried her best to make sure she didn’t look too angry. This man was obviously making Eunwoo uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, but do you guys know each other?”

“Yes,” “No,” they said at the same time. Eunwoo inhaled sharply as she whipped her head to face him. “I _do not_ know you.” Eunwoo clarified shakily.

“She knows me. She’s just had a little too much to drink,” the man smiled. It was terrifying. He put his hand easily on Eunwoo’s lower back and said in a condescending voice, “Let’s get you home.”

Eunwoo jerked violently to get away from him, knocking her empty bottle off the table in the process. “I told you not to touch me,” she warned, urging her voice to not shake.

Kyulkyung came out from behind the counter, the shattering glass having attracted the attention of a couple of other people. Eunwoo’s face was flushed in anger and fear. The man was starting to get angry as well. Kyulkyung was fuming. “She said not to touch her, so I suggest you leave her alone.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he said, sneering. “C’ mon. Let’s go.”

“No. Leave me alone,” Eunwoo said.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Kyulkyung said sternly, glaring at the man.

“I will, but I need to take her home,” the man insisted. He moved to grab Eunwoo again.

Eunwoo slapped him when his hand wrapped around her wrist. “Don’t touch me!” she said loudly, unshed tears in her eyes as he glared at her. He let go of her wrist, putting that hand over his now reddening cheek and Kyulkyung immediately pulled Eunwoo behind her.

“Leave please,” she said harshly. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

“Fuck you,” the man hissed at them as he finally stormed out the door.

After Kyulkyung was certain that he was out of the building, she whirled around and faced Eunwoo, who was trembling. She wasn’t making any noise but there were tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Everyone else had gone back to their own business after the man made his scene, so Kyulkyung sat Eunwoo back down at the bar and sat next to her, turning so that they were face to face. “Are you going to be okay?”

Eunwoo looked from the floor to Kyulkyung. She inhaled shakily. “Yeah.”

“My shift is almost over. Do you have a way to get home?”

Eunwoo shook her head.

“You probably shouldn’t walk home alone, just in case. I can call us an Uber if that’s okay with you.”

“Please.”

“You can keep sitting here. I’ll just be right behind the counter.” Kyulkyung smiled sadly.

Eunwoo nodded and wiped under both of her eyes, letting out another shaky breath. She ran a hand through her hair as she watched Kyulkyung return to her place behind the counter to grab a broom since there was still a pile of broken glass on the floor. Eunwoo breathed deeply to calm herself down. She could trust Kyulkyung and that man wasn’t going to come back. She would be okay. She took another deep breath as she watched Kyulkyung work.

She would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> title is the Panic! At the Disco song :)


End file.
